Friends From The Past
by SacredAngelicSong
Summary: Chloe meets her friends from her childhood. She hears out that someone coming in the Legacy and coming after her for revenge. SenelxChloe


So here again. Kara present... I just can't get some ideas off my mind. I end up getting some thoughts about writing a story. So I just write it down and its just crap. My ideas of this story are… just crap shit. -.- Well anyway.. This is a new story I thought up. there's a bit of ChloexOC and uhh.. Yeah. SenelxChloexOC

(mostly SenelxChloe cause i love this pairing so much! )

* * *

"Chloe!"

Chloe stopped her feet. She turned away the other direction. Wondering whom it was that called out her name. "Coolidge? Is that you…?"

The alliance marine ran to her and smiled. "Hey. I've been wondering where you've gone to." He said. "Oh? Wondering where I've been? How come?" The knight questioned. Senel just shrugged. "Seem though you're the only one I know that isn't busy today. Or are you?"

"No." The knight answered as she shook her head. "Then what are you doing out here now?" Senel asked.

"Oh.. I.. well… I was just out for a walk." She muttered. "A walk huh? Yeah there seem to be not much to do today. Well. Is it alright if I can join you?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh. Um… Yes of course. " She answered looking away with a blush. He smiled.

* * *

Senel leaned on the edge of the fountain as Chloe played with the water with her hands. "Coolidge."

What is it Chloe?"

"I just wanted to ask… who is important to you?"

"Important someone.. I have to say. It's you."

Chloe froze. Dropping the water out of her hands. "Me?" She said in a low tone.

"Yeah. Don't think I would be lying. I'm serious. It is you who is important to me."

Chloe sighed and resume manipulating the water with her hands. She had been secretly in love with him for a long time now. He had never realize a thing. He is so dense. Everyone knows about the affection she has for him. But not him.

Senel just stayed silent. He had been wondering if Chloe had felt the same way he felt about her. But he knew the knight would never had an affection for him. She just thought him as a best friend. He was stupid…

It was getting all silent between the both. All that could be heard was the pouring water in the fountain. A boy suddenly arrived at the plaza and walked to the couple. "Excuse me." He said. He seem to be in the age of seventeen . He had brown eyes and black hair. He wore a dark blue and black coat and dark colored pants. "You must be Chloe. Chloe Valens." He said.

"Well. Yes I am." The knight answered.

"I see. Chloe. Do you not remember a thing about me?" He asked.

"Wait.. I've met you before…?"

Senel walked next to Chloe and whispered to her. "Chloe. You know this guy? He said your name."

"I feel like I know him. I've met him somewhere in the past." Chloe said to Senel. She cleared her throat and eyed the boy. "Ian?"

The boy Chloe called Ian nodded. "You remembered Chloe."

"Ian! It's really you! What are you doing here?" She questioned. "To search for you. I thought you'd be in the legacy." He said. "Why? Why do you want to- -"

"Ian!"

Her sentence was interrupted by a girl that ran to Ian. She had long light purple hair with blue eyes. She wore a aqua green dress with solid gold. She seems to be about sixteen of age. "There you are!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ah Relena you returned."

_'Relena…? I know her.. I do. I finally remember.'_ Chloe thought. The girl known as Relena nodded and turned to the knight. "Oh Chloe! You found her Ian! You really did!"

"Relena. It's good to see you again." Chloe said.

"Yup." Relena winked. "Good thing you remembered Chloe. It's been ages since we seen each other!" Relena now caught her eyes staring at Senel. He just reacted by staring back at Relena. Even Ian eyed Senel as well. Chloe's eyes followed their eyes and notice they were staring at the alliance marine. "Is this a friend of yours Chloe?" Relena asked as Senel nodded. "Yes. I'm Senel Coolidge."

"Oh, Senel. I'm Relena. This is Ian. We're Chloe's friends from long time ago. Pleased to meet you Senel." Relena smiled. "Yes, pleased to meet you too Senel." Ian said. "Relena. Remember what we came here for. Not just to look for her."

"Oh right. Yes. I'll tell her." Relena displayed a serious face and cleared her throat. "Chloe." Her voice sounded serious too.

"What is it Relena?" Chloe questioned sternly.

"Chloe. Do you remember someone with the name Aura?"

"Aura?" Chloe gasped. _'Aura.. She was one of my friends seven years ago._' "Yes I remember."

"Aura has some business in the Legacy here." Ian said.

"What? What is she planning to Do?" the knight asked.

"She is coming here to look for you." The purple haired girl said.

"Search for me?"

"Yes. For revenge."

Chloe gasped and Senel displayed an astonishing look. "What?!" Senel exclaimed. "What do you mean revenge, Relena?"

"Killing Chloe is earning her revenge. " Ian said turning to the marine. "That is her goal once she arrives here in the Legacy."

"She says that her parents' death were the cause of your parents." Relena said.

"Caused of her parents' death? I don't remember my parents doing anything!"

"We weren't able to hear the details. She just said that your parents caused her parents death." Ian said. "You must avoid encountering Aura. Though we may know that she wants to kill you, but there could be any other plans when one of us interferes."

"But Ian- "

"Just listen to him Chloe. What Ian said might be true. It would be dangerous approaching to her carelessly." Senel interrupted. "Coolidge, but.. I.." Chloe sighed and stared down with disappointment. "This could be Aura's first location when she arrives in the Legacy. So you'll have to keep an eye open." Relena said.

"Say Senel.."

"What is it, Ian?"

"You seem trustworthy. Could you watch Chloe over for us? We'll be sure to report to you two when something important comes up."

"Watch over Chloe? Um.." The marine's eyes glance at Chloe. Who still seem a bit disappointed. He nodded. "Alright. I'll watch her."

"Did you hear that Chloe?"

"Huh? What?" Chloe stared at Ian.

"Probably not. Senel will be watching over you and Relena and I will be sure to tell you what's going on."

"Coolidge is going to watch over me?"

"Yeah. I'm going to watch over you for now." Senel said.

"Alright. Seems this is a plan."

"Relena and I will be going to the inn now. So Chloe don't carelessly wander around."

Ian and Relena left the plaza and waved at the knight and the marine. Chloe turned to Senel and sighed staring downwards. "Relena and Ian are doing everything they can to protect me. But Aura… How could she be my enemy now? She never told me that her parents died because of mine seven years ago and she never told me she would swear revenge."

"Chloe.. "

"Coolidge, I.. I don't know what I should do."

"Chloe, look at me."

" Why? Why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Chloe, look at me" Senel said as he walk closer to her, place a hand on her chin and made her look up at him. His eyes met hers. He notices they were welling up with tears. "Chloe.."

"I'm sorry. I'm such a fool. That I even started to cry.."

"You're not. " He said pulling a white handkerchief out of his pocket and use it to wipe her tears from her face. "It's okay to cry."

"Oh Coolidge.." She embraced him and cried on his shoulder. "C-Chloe?" He mumbled. She pulled away from the embrace and turned away. "I'm sorry. It's just that I.."

"What Chloe?"

She turned around to look at Senel. "No never mind."

"If you need anything Chloe you can tell me you know that right?"

"Right. We should be heading back." She said walking to the exit of the plaza. "Wait Chloe. "

"What is it, Coolidge?" Chloe said turning to the marine. "Why don't you spend the night at my place?"

"A-are you sure? I might be troubling you."

"No. It's no trouble at all. Besides. I said I watch over you didn't I?"

"Right. Alright. I will."

* * *

Chloe lied down on Senel's bed and slid under the sheets as Senel lied down on the cushions that is next to the bed. "Chloe."

"Yes Coolidge?"

"I… Well... "

Senel sat up to glance at the knight lying on the bed. He leaned forward and she gasped blushing. Seeing that their face were close and they were nose to nose. Senel quickly withdrew and lied down on the cushions. "Sweet dreams, Chloe.." He mumbled as he felt his face burn.

"Um.. Sweet dreams, Coolidge."

Chloe drifted off to sleep as for Senel. He got up to see if Chloe was really asleep. _'She's so beautiful when she's even asleep..'_ He thought blushing. He liked the way she is just sleeping there. The pale moon through the window lit her creamy skin and dark hair. Her chest slowly moves up and down as she breathes. Her eyes closed and the back of her head resting on the pillow. Sleeping peacefully.

Hesitantly, he leaned forward to her face again. His lips were only a few centimeters away from her's. He pulled away and shook his head. '_No, I can't do that… yet.'_ He felt his heart race as he leaned forward again to gently kissed her cheek. _'That wasn't hard.. '_

The sleeping girl began to stir in her sleep. This made the marine back away quickly. She remained sleeping when Senel look at her and sighed in relieve. 'Okay good. That didn't wake her.' He leaned forward for another kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams... Chloe." He whispered.

Before he lied down, he caught his eyes staring at Chloe again. After a moment he lied down on the cushions, rested his head on the pillow and drifted to sleep.

* * *

So yeah I've been planning this out and asked a friend for some writing tips.. eh. Chapter 2 is about 80 percent done and I will get it update as soon as possible.

-kara


End file.
